Bajo el muerdago
by Linne-'Malfoy
Summary: Porque todo puede pasar debajo de un muerdago y Jim y Spock lo descubriran en este pequeño one-shot Felices Fiestas


**Hola a todos los que han decidido darle un click y una oportunidad a esta historia ya que se acerca la navidad, pues me entro el espíritu navideño y decidi hacer este pequeño one-shot y pertenece a una serie de ones llamados Bajo el Muerdago de diferentes fandom sin mas aquí les dejo BAJO EL MUERDAGO a Star Trek y nos leemos abajo**

* * *

BAJO EL MUERDAGO

A Star Trek

Era la primera navidad que pasaba en el Enterprise, no llevaba mucho tiempo siendo el capitán de esta, pero aun asi ya se había ganado el respeto de todos y la amistad de algunos, pero aun asi no sabia bien como estaba con su primer oficial el Comandante Spock, alguna veces creía que tal vez ya se podrían considerar amigo pero otras tantas Spock se comportaba de una manera que dejaba en claro que eso no era asi, realmente era confuso. Pero bueno, como iba diciendo era la primera navidad en la nave, asi que decidió que se debía de decorar como tal fecha lo ameritaba, con todo lo tradicional, si, desde el árbol artificial, luces, esferas de colores, renos, pascuas hasta muérdago. Oh, como se había arrepentido de permitir el muérdago, al principio le pareció una fabulosa idea, si claro le hubiera gustado ver todas las parejas que debían de cumplir con la tradición bajo el muérdago se imagino a Bones con la enfermera Chappel, a Sulu con Checov (_si, raro pero cierto, èl sabia que entre esos dos había algo_), y a Spock, bueno eso se lo reserva para èl. Pero ahora debía de andar con cuidado, ya que la mayoría de las féminas de la nave se quería encontrar con èl bien parecido capitán Kirk bajo el muérdago asi ellos debía de cumplir con la tradición, no por nada era el conocido, apuesto, atractivo, guapo, galan, sexy (_no olviden modesto_) Capitan James Tiberius Kirk y no es que a èl le importara cumplir con la tradición, no, no lo malinterpreten, pero ya Bones le había advertido de algunas cosa que no podría hacer como capitán, y andar agarrando a cada una de las mujeres (_o hombres en palabras de Bones_) de la nave era la segunda de la lista que Bones le dio, y si, si le dio una lista escrita en un cartel para que no las olvidara, y si, si también era la segunda ya que la primera era: "No enamorar, ni enamorarse, ni seducir, y menos hacerlo con el primer oficial el comandante duende de sangre verde- yo se todo y soy superior a ti- Spock" esa era el primer mandamiento de Bones, como Jim había llamado a las reglas de Bones, y si no las cumplia Jim tendría una sesión de hipo sprays por cortesía del Dr. Leonard Mcoy. Si como si Jim se pudiera enamorar de Spock, no porque fuera guapo, inteligente, sexy, atractivo, con un cuerpazo endemoniadamente sexy (_mjum, mjum_) como iba diciendo o pensando no por eso èl se iba a enamorar de Spock.

Bueno era la hora de comer y el capitán se dirigía al comedor, claro cuidadndo de no pasar bajo ningún muérdago con una mujer cerca y asi iba como ladron por los pasillos ya solo estaba a escasos 15 metros de su destino.

- Capitán Kirk – oyo una voz a su espalda, pero como iba tan concentrado esta voz lo asusto que hizo que diera tremando salto

- Por Dios, Spock casi me matas del susto –

- Perdón Capitan Kirk – se disculpo el vulcano

- Jim, cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Jim – pregunto nuestro guapo capitan

- Contando esta seria la numero 397 – le contesto totalmente serio

- Spock esa una pregunta retorica… un momento…espera llevas la cuenta? – pregunto muy sorprendido el capitán del Enterprise

- Si capitán – contesto el primer oficial

- Jim, Spock es Jim –

- 398 – contesto spock

- Ya olvidalo ¿si, Spock? – empezó a caminar hacia el comedor – deseabas algo Spock –

- Solo me preguntaba capitán. Le sucede algo hace días lo noto extraño – pregunto con su habitual tono monótono

- No, Spock no pasa nada – (solo me escondo de todas la mujeres por mi propio bien no quiero una sesión de hipo sprays con Bones)

- Si usted lo dice y ahora a donde se dirige – pregunto el duende de sangre verde

- Al comedor a comer algo… mmm… hoy andas algo curioso y pregunton – le dijo al ver la actitud de Spock

- Pero ya se termino la hora de comer – le respondió obviando a propósito el comentario del capitán

- Si ya lo se eso quiere decir que ya es seguro dirigirme al comedor – respondió Jim ya que era cierto trato de ir a comer mas tarde con el propósito de evitar a las personas y por ende estaba que se moria de hambre

- ¿Seguro? Acaso hay algún peligro en el comedor del cual no se me haya informado – pregunto ante lo dicho por su capitán

- Oh si, claro que lo hay – murmuro `por lo bajo el capitán ya que en todas las puertas de entrada había una de esas benditas ramitas de muérdago y si no fuera suficiente en el comedor había una sobre cada una de las mesas (quien se habrá encargado de poner las malditas ramitas ya me oirá en cuanto descubra quien fue)

- Y se puede saber que peligro es ese que no se me haya informado – pregunto preocupado el comandante Spock

- Oh, no es nada de lo que tu te tengas que preocupar (claro que tu no ya que nadie es lo suficiente valiente de acercarse a ti para hacer que cumplas con la tradición)

- Seguro Capitan? – pregunto dudoso Spock

- Claro spock, venga vamos acompañame a cenar porfavor *o* (con Spock al lado nadie se me acercara, claro pero si soy inteligente) venga acompañame ¿Si? – le pidió con ojos de cachorrito eso a los que nadie se podía negar inclusive Spock

- Esta bien vamos – le dijo y asi llegaron al comedor.

Mientras Jim se decidia por lo que iba a cenar ese dia, Spock daba vueltas en el comedor buscando ese peligro del cual el capitán le había hablado, pero en el comedor no había nada fuera de lo normal aparte, claro esta, de la decoración navideña que el mismo capitán había encargado que pusieran ¿sera que esto tenia algo que ver con el peligro antes mencionado? No, eso seria extraño, que daño podrían causar unos simples adornos navideños.

- Vas a cenar algo Spock? – le pregunto el capitán mientras esperaba que su cena estuviera lista

- No, gracias capitán yo comi a la hora de la cena normal – respondió este todavía de pie al lado de la parded donde decidió parase a explorar el comedor

- Oh, es cierto pero Spock siéntate por el amor del cosmos –

- Esta bien capitán – spoc decidió sentarse en la mesa que se encontraba debajo de esas ramitas que tanto le encantaban por su olor, color y textura. Jim se sento a su lado sin notar esas ramitas de las cuales estaba huyendo

- Y dime Spock que debo de hacer para que dejes de llamarme capitán y me digas Jim – pregunto nuestro sonriente capitán

- 399, capitán y no puede hacer nada, usted es mi superior y por ende le debo respeto y llamarlo por su nombre seria una falta de este – le contesto Spock

- Pero Spock – dijo el Jim haciendo un puchero – no me gusta que me llames capitán, por lo menos no fuera de nuestro harario de servicio –

- Lo siento capitán pero asi será, y usted no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo –

- Si tu lo dices, pero ya veras como logro cambiarlo – dijo decidido Jim – pero ahora cuéntame como has estado, te has comunicado con Nuevo Vulcano

- Bien gracias por preguntar y si me he comunicado con Nuevo Vulcano de hecho el embajador Primm le envía saludos… - y asi empieza una charla entre Capitan y primer oficial, en uno de esos momento en los cuales Jim podría apostar un brazo a que Spoch y èl son amigos, pero solo por si acaso el brazo que apuesta es el brazo de Bones

En la enfermería se encuentra Bones con Uhura listos para salir en su primera cita, si Uhura ya no sale con Spock, la razón: Spock termino con ella hace un tiempo, en su momento Spock le dijo que era por todo lo que paso con la destrucción de Vulcano, que le diera tiempo. Pero Uhura conocía muy bien a Spock y ella sabia que la razón principal de su rompimiento no era esa, la razón principal tenia nombre y apellido, oh si claro que lo tenia y ella lo sabia muy bien, no por gusto el dueño se lo había dicho hace un tiempo en un bar en la tierra, la razón principal James Tiberius Kirk. Ella sabia, inclusive antes de que Spock lo supiera que Jim había entrado en el corazón del duro Vulcano en el primer momento que este lo reto, ahora solo faltaba que Spock se diera cuenta y lo aceptara ya que esos dos se complementaban en todo si solo había que verlos juntos para saberlo. Ella por su parte no le guardaba rencor a ninguno de los dos ¿para que? De nada le servia, mejor seguía con su vida y al parecer por lo que veía su vida seguía con el Dr. McCoy.

- Lista, Nyota – pregunto el dr. Al tenderle el brazo

- Claro, Leonard vamos – dijo ella tomandolo – y dime a donde vamos en nuestra primera cita en esta nave – pregunto ella con curiosidad – no es que podamos ir a muchos lado –

- Si lo se, pero dime que te parece si primero vamos a cenar en el comedor, ya que a estas horas seguro no habrá nadie, asi que tendremos privacidad y luego te llevere a un lugar que encontré que creo que te gustara – le respondió Bones

- Claro eso suena interensante –

- Y dime en que pensabas hace un instante te veias muy concentrada – le pregunto mientras se dirigían hacia su primer destino "el comedor"

- En Spock – contesto, al ver la cara de Leonard agrego – y Jim –

- Spock y Jim – a Bones le subió un escalofrio por la espalda al unir el nombre de su mejor amigo con el del frio primer oficial – spock y Jim – repitió – lo siento Nyota pero no veo relación entre esos dos

- ¿No? – pregunto – pues yo si – al ver la cara de su acompañante decidió explicarse – no se tu pero yo los he visto juntos y creo que entre ellos dos hay algo mas que una simple amistad, ellos dos se complementan, están echgos el uno para el otro – le dijo con total seguridad

- Spock y Jim – con total cara de incredulidad – estaras hablando del mismo Spock y Jim que yo conozco

- Vamos Leonard, Jim es tu mejor amigo y me vas a decir que no notas que Jim siente algo por Spock – pregunto Nyota (vamos creo que toda la tripulación lo a notado)

- No, no te lo niego se que Jim siente algo por Spock eso se nota a leguas, (por eso lo de mi primera regla) pero Spock, vamos ese duende no siente nada por nadie – contesto totalmete seguro Bones

- No, aunque no lo creas creo conocer a Spock y creeme cuando te digo que Jim es correspondido – le dijo ella

- Vamos, no eso no puede ser – contrarresto èl

- Si es cierto – Bone iba a responderle diciéndole que eso era imposible pero al momento de abrir la puerta del comedor, algo los dejo mudos. Ahí sentado en una mesa estaban Jim riéndose a carcajadas mientras le contaba anécdotas de su niñez a Spock, y este en contra de todo pronostico estaba sonriendo, o por todos los cielos Spock estaba sonriendo, en ese momento Bones maldijo no cargar con el su maletín para revisar el estado de Spock porque esto no era algo natural.

- Oh tengo una maravillosa idea – fue todo lo que dijo Nyota

- Sin que Jim se dieran cuenta de su nueva compañía seguía contándole a Spock su aventura con el automóvil de uno de sus tantos padrastros y com Sam casi se muere del suto cuando lo alcanzo y lo encontró con el policía

- Y entonces Sam… jeje… Sam le dijo al poli q el era mi papà… estaba tan asustado que no se le ocurrió nada que decir y dijo la primera tontería que se le vino al mente… - en esas estabas cuando oyo un caraspeo – Oh, hola Bones, Uhura que los trae por estos lugares a estas horas – hablo Jim al darse cuenta de su nueva compañía

- Oh, nada capitán solo venamos a cenar, no pensábamos que hubiera alguien aquí a estas horas - contesto ella con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro la cual solo Bones noto

- Oh, eso quiere decir que el cobarde de Bones ya te invto a salir – dijo Jim con una sonrisita burlona en el rostro

- Jim – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Bones

- Si, asi fue y dime Jim que haces por aquí con Spock – interrumpió Uhura a Bones

- Solo me acompaño a cenar, ya sabes no pude cenar a la hora que era y me lo encontré de camino para aca, ¿Por qué, celosa acaso?

- Claro que no solo me preguntaba, ¿les gustan cumplir las tradiciones? – pregunto ella

- Claro – contesto Jim – mi madre me enseño que debíamos cumplirlas –

- Oh que bien y tu Spock ¿Te gustan cumplir las tradiciones humanas? –

- No veo lógica en ellas, pero a la vez no veo razón por la cual uno no deba cumplirlas – contesto ya totalmente recuperado y sin rastro de sonrisa en el

- Oh ya veo, que bien – dijo esto con una sonrisa mas grande en el rostro

- Y a todo esto a que viene esa pregunta Nyota – dijo Spock con la duda en los ojos

- Oh, a nada, solamente volteen hacias arriba – dijo ella señalando dicho lugar

- Oh no – fue lo único que dijo Jim mientras voltaba hacia el techo – (mierda, mierda, mierda nooo, esto es lo que he estado evitando todos estos días) y ahí estaba la maldita plantita de la que andaba huyendo en el fondo solo oia las risas de Uhura y Bones y enfrente Spock dijo suavemente

- Oh, ya veo – mirando la plantita que tanto le agradaba ahora recordaba su nombre: Muerdago, y èl sabia la tradición de dicha plantita y sabia lo que tenia que hacer, bajo la vista y ahí vio a Jim totalmente rojo viéndolo a los ojos

- No debemos hacerlo si no quieres Spock – le dijo Jim

- Oh, eso quiere decir que usted no quiere hacerlo capitán – pregunto algo ¿desilusionado?

- Oh, no claro que lo debe de hacer es la tradición, y ambos dijero que cumplen las tradiciones –

- Ninguno de los dos oyo el comentario de Uhura, ni escuchaban las burlas de Bones, viéndose a los ojos solo existían ellos dos, nadi ni nada mas solo ellos dos y esa tonta plantita que tenían sobre las cabezas

- ¿Yo? A mi si me gustaría – dijo en un susurro suave Jim pero aun asi Spock lo oyo

- Entonces creo que Uhura tiene razón y debemos cumplir la tradición – Spock se miraba verde eso quería decir que estaba rojo ¿no? Fue lo que se pregunto Jim

- Entonces cumplamos la tradición – fue lo ultimo que dijo Jim antes de inclinarse sobre Spock y juntar sus labios con los de èl, tanto tiempo esperando esto que con un simple roce los nervios de ambos salieron disparados, sentían mariposas en el estomago, veian luces de colores atraves de los parpados cerrados y sin querer aguantar un poco mas Jim empezó a abrirse paso con la lengua en esos labios que tanto había deseado probar, Spock entreabrió un poco la boca dándole paso a la de Jim y asi empezaron una danza sensual con sus lenguas, el beso cada vez se hacia mas apasionado y de la danza pasaron a una batalla sin tregua en la cual ambos se querían proclamar únicos vencedores, a falta de aire ambos debieron separarse y cuando lo hicieron viéndose a los ojso, Spock fue el primero en hablar

- Asi – dijo tomando la mano de Jim y uniendo sus dedos formando el beso vulcano – asi se besan los vulcanos – una corriente eléctrica recorrió ambos cuerpos siendo el punto de despegue las yemas de sus mano

- Oh – dijo Jim – entonces asi – dijo tomando el rostro del vulcano – es como Jim Kirk vuelve a besar – y un nuevo beso es iniciado con las manos y lenguas enlazadas es como cumplen algo mas que una tradición

- Jim – dice en un suspiro Spock (al parecer si hay algo que Jim puede hacer para que Spock lo llame por su nombre y por su rango

- Spock – suspira Jim en medio del beso (Mierda, al parecer rompió el primer mandamiento de Bones pero al diablo las reglas y los mandamientos de Bones están para romperse, ni modo una sesión de hipo sprays no suena tan atemorizante en estos momentos)

- Ves te lo dije – le susurra Uhura a Leonard jalándolo de una mano porque al parecer quedo echo piedra al ver a eso dos – vamos Leonard merecen privacidad –

- Jim merece una sesión de hipo spray, rompió la primera regla – dijo ido el dr.

- ¿Regla?, ¿Qué regla? – pregunto curiosa

- Nada Nyota es una larga historia – dijo en un suspiro elevando la vista hacia el techo donde vio algo que le dio una idea – oye sabes tu también tendras que cumplir la tradición – dijo señalando hacia arriba donde una ramita de muérdago se encontraba

- Umm – fue todo lo que Uhura dijera antes de abrazar a Leonard y asi ellos también cumplieran la tradición.

Porque de todo puede pasar cuando te encuentras Bajo el muérdago

Fin

¿Reviews?

* * *

**Reeditado el 29 de enero de 2011 solo por un error con respecto al nombre de la teniente jeje lo siento pero andaba en el mundo Bleach cuando lo escribi**

**Como dije alla arriba pertenece a una serie de Ones bajo el titulo Bajo el Muedago de diferentes fandoms los cuales son (_o eso creo espero llenar todos)_**

**Bleach (con; Ichiruki, Ulquihime y talvez HitsuKarin y GrimmNell)**

**Hechiceros de Waverly Place ( con; Jalex)**

**Dark Angel (con; AlecMax)**

**Vampire Knight (lo intentare con; KanaZero)**

**Harry Potter (con; Dramione)**

**Death Note (con; MelloNear)**


End file.
